


Hot Chocolate and Pillow Talk

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: On a cold evening, two people cheer over hot chocolate. One mug contains more than just hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate and Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipsterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything belonging to The Devil Wears Prada. These characters belong to the original author and the 20th Century Fox.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is for Shipsterella who continues to coax new stories from my muse with her unrivalled enthusiasm and amazing ideas. To the rest of my readers, you guys and gals rock!

Andy was cold, she hadn't been warm all day. She had spent her day running around Manhattan completing Miranda's impossible requests. What made the day harder was that it was Christmas Eve, and the streets were busy with last-minute shoppers and people were more frazzled than usual.

She had found the day quite stressful as people barged into her as she made her way on foot. She had been stuck in traffic for close to two hours earlier in the day and Miranda had called her numerous times demanding her presence, coffee or another pickup to be made from Hermès. James Holt, Calvin Klein or Donna Karan. At one point she had ended up sitting in a Starbucks three blocks away from Runway with tears streaming down her face, Her boots had not taken into account the rapid changes that could occur in the New York weather, and her feet were burning from the cold and wet.

On her return to Runway, she found Miranda had left for the day. She left the searing hot Triple Venti No Foam Latte, that Miranda had demanded on her last call, on her desk, she kicked her boots off and made her way to the closet. Stripping quickly she shivered as goosebumps erupted over her body. She found new La Perla underwear, a tank and boxers and a warm cashmere sweater and a pair of Diesel Jeans. She searched for a reasonable pair of shoes and couldn't find anything without a 4" heel. Shrugging she made her way barefoot back to her desk and sat to wait for the book.

Tilting her head against the back of her chair she took deep calming breaths. Miranda had been exceedingly demanding since she'd returned to her side after that fateful day in Paris. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax and remembered.

She had almost thrown her cell phone into the Fontaine des Mers after sending three consecutive calls from the editor to voicemail. On the fourth call, she had answered Miranda only to hear a slight gasp of surprise followed by the words. "I shall give you 30 minutes Andréa. That's all."

In 20 minutes she had gathered her wits and was waiting for the editor outside the Hôtel de Crillon. She stepped behind Miranda as she exited the Hotel to make her way to the next show, Miranda turned her head and nodded once before they entered the car. Miranda had pulled the privacy screen up before looking at the brunette appraisingly. "Why did you return?" Miranda asked.

"Well, because you told me to," Andy whispered.

Miranda shook her head briefly. "No Andréa, I said nothing of the sort. I simply stated I would give you 30 minutes, time enough for you to decide to come back or not." Miranda sighed. "As I explained earlier, we all have choices. You chose to come back." Miranda looked at her and there was no ice behind her eyes, they sparkled with relief, curiosity and something else that Andy was unable to identify. "But since you believe I told you to, I have one further question. If I told you to jump off the Eiffel Tower, would you?" Miranda asked, curiosity colouring her tone.

"Probably," Andy admitted. "You're not an easy person to refuse."

Miranda smirked; her lips quirking upwards in amusement. "I'm sure I could think of one or two requests that would be met in an instant refusal Andréa."

"I somehow doubt it." She had mumbled breathlessly, knowing she would complete any ridiculous demand the older woman made.

Miranda had arched her eyebrow at those mumbled words and offered Andy one of her shark-like smiles. "We'll see." She whispered.

Andy had felt a shiver down her spine at the ominous words.

Her cell pinged ending her memories, and she looked down to see a text message from the editor herself.  **'Andréa** **, call the Art Department and tell them I would like the book sometime this evening. That's all.'**

Andy looked at the time and realised it was close to 7 pm. Picking up her desk phone, she dialled the extension from memory.

"Hey, Joss. Are you ready for me to have the book? Miranda text me to tell you she wants it A.S.A.P." Andy explained tiredly.

"You sound beat Andy. It will be ready in ten." Jocelyn explained. "I'm so glad we have 4 days off. I need it to get over Miranda's last tirade. Did you hear she made Paul cry?"

Andy giggled as she listened to Jocelyn continue to moan, often rolling her eyes at the woman's words. She picked up her cell and replied to Miranda.  **'I will be there in the next 45 minutes Miranda.'**  She text Roy to advise he was needed and received an immediate response advising her he was already waiting, at Miranda's request.

Andy's stomach growled, and she realised once again; she had been too busy and too stressed to eat. "Joss, I'll walk down to you now and grab the book rather than you having to come up here, okay? See you in a sec." Andy disconnected the call quickly and eased her feet into still wet boots and groaned.

Grabbing her damp coat and purse, she went to the bathroom and attempted to fix her hair, which had been whipped around in the wind, sleet and rain. Unable to tame it, she combed it and tied it into a high ponytail before making her way to the Art Department.

Tonight she was grateful she would get home at a reasonable time. She had plans that included a bottle of wine, Thai food, her flannel pyjama's and the BBC's Pride and Prejudice. Her Christmas Day would be spent lolling on her bed under the duvet and eating as much as she could fit in. She had made plans to meet Doug for brunch on Boxing Day, in an attempt to mend their broken friendship. Lily was still pissed at her about Nate, who was spending Christmas in Boston with his new girlfriend. A fact Lily had gleefully rubbed in her face several times until Andy told her to shut the fuck up and hung up on her.

After picking the book up she made her way down to the foyer to find it had started to snow in earnest and groaned. After winters in Cincinnati, she was well versed with snowfall and the cold, but it didn't mean she enjoyed such weather.

As she stepped outside Roy stepped from the car quickly and opened the back door for Andy. Rubbing his hands together, he grumbled before closing the door and charging around to take his position behind the wheel. "The drive shouldn't take too long Andy," Roy reassured her.

Andy grinned. "It'll take as long as it takes." She said tiredly.

"I hope you understand my offer still stands if you want to join the wife and me for Christmas Dinner," Roy spoke softly. He had become quite fond of the young brunette over the last ten months.

"Thanks, Roy." The offer touched Andy. "If I'm honest, I'm looking forward to spending the day doing nothing but eating, sleeping and watching TV. I may even crack open a book. It's been a while since I found the time to read."

Roy grinned. "Miranda told me to take off home after I drop you off. Ellen's ecstatic."

"I bet she is," Andy mumbled tiredly behind a yawn. "D'ya mind if I just close my eyes for five?"

"Go ahead honey, I'll wake you when we're there." Roy understood the young woman put long hours in for Miranda, and she was looking peaky tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cassidy and Caroline pulled open the door as Andy stepped carefully up the townhouse steps.

"Andy!" They squealed simultaneously.

Andy smiled. "Hi Munchkin's." She said.

"You're just-in-time Andy; we're about to make hot chocolate. Come on!" Cassidy giggled and attempted to pull Andy farther into the house.

"Cass, honey. I don't think that's such a good idea." Andy stated quietly.

"Mom's waiting for you in the den Ahn-drey-ah." Caroline drawled her name in an exaggerated manner causing her to grin. "And you are aware how much it thrills her to be kept waiting." Caroline pursed her lips at Andy in a perfect imitation of her mother.

Andy laughed loudly as Caroline nudged Cassidy out of her way and actually managed to pull Andy farther into the house. "Caro, careful. My feet hurt." Andy said as she placed the book on its usual table.

Caroline looked at Andy's boots and noticed they were wet. She glanced up at the brunette wide-eyed. "Take them off. Mom will go ape if you drag a wet mess through the house."

Andy shook her head. "I can't see your mom in my bare feet."

"Where are your socks?" Cassidy asked.

Andy held up the Runway bag she'd placed her wet clothes in as Caroline rolled her eyes. "I got a bit wet in that sleet and rain earlier."

Holding up a finger to wait Cassidy charged up the stairs and slammed into her bedroom. Within two minutes she was back with a pair of red fluffy socks in hand. Offering them to Andy shyly she smiled.

"Thanks, Cass," Andy said. Placing her purse and the Runway bag beside the table where she'd left the book she sat at the bottom of the stairs and pulled off her boots. Flexing her toes to start the blood flowing she put the socks on and smiled widely. "That was really kind of you, honey. My feet will be toasty in no time." She ruffled Cassidy's hair as the young redhead attempted getting away from Andy by hiding behind Caroline as she giggled. Andy's long arms encircled the girls, tickling both as she pulled them closer and causing them to squeal before they erupted into laughter and hugged her tight.

Andy looked up as a small cough caught her attention. She blushed to see Miranda leaning against the door frame; a genuine smile lighting up her face at the antics she had witnessed unbeknownst to the twins or Andy.

She schooled her features and quirked her eyebrow at Andy as she let go of the twins and stood. "Bobbsey's I thought you said you were getting the hot chocolate?"

"Yes, mom." They said recognising their mom's playful tone.

"Will you be joining us Andréa?" Miranda questioned.

"Um, well, um..." Andy trailed off blushing as Miranda gave her a piercing once over.

"Yes or no?" Miranda asked.

"Of course, thank you. I should go and tell Roy..." Andy trailed off as Miranda grinned.

"He's already halfway home; I'm sure. When you are ready to leave, I will see a cab is called for you." Standing straight she curled her finger and gestured for Andy to follow her as she re-entered the Den.

Andy walked in and was amazed by the twinkling fairy lights of the large Christmas tree and the roaring fire. "Um, sorry, I'll go grab the book for you," Andy mumbled.

Miranda waved the idea away. "The book can wait. Give me your coat and sit, Andréa." Miranda spoke quietly and Andy made her way further into the room and pulled her coat off, handing it to Miranda she sat on a chair facing the fire as Miranda hung the coat over the back of a hard-backed chair in the corner of the room.

Andy caught Miranda's eye and whispered. "Thank you, Miranda."

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The fire had highlighted the brunette's eyes, and it seemed the flames were dancing behind the tired hazel orbs. Sitting in one corner of her wide couch, she spoke lightly. "My girls seem to like you; they made me promise I would have you stay for hot chocolate after I mentioned you had been out of the office for most of the day," Miranda explained. She didn't say how the twins had asked if Andy could stay for Christmas. She had brushed their request to one side claiming she was sure Andréa had plans and had been stunned to find the young woman would be spending the holiday alone.

"The twins are beautiful young women Miranda, I like them both very much. We've chatted occasionally, you know, when I drop the book off or if I've had to bring them stu...things."

Miranda quirked her eyebrow, surprised even further. This was the first time her Bobbsey's had made an effort to be friendly with one of her assistants instead of tormenting them. "What do you like about them? I understand there are certain names bandied around Runway."

Andy looked furious suddenly. "Those names are ridiculous." She hissed. She looked up she saw Miranda was waiting for an answer with a small smile lighting up her face at her heated response. "Well, Caroline is so much like you; she's amazingly smart and quick-witted, and can be a little blunt, which coming off an eleven-year-old is hilarious. She will no doubt run her own little empire one day and have her own set of minions bowing at her feet."

Andy grinned as Miranda let out a tinkle of laughter. "And what about my Cassidy?"

"Cassidy has her own personality, she's more mischievous and easygoing, and she is extraordinarily kindhearted. She told me she wanted to make a difference in the world and yet be creative. I can imagine her running charity events or hi-lighting the plight of humanity through words, pictures, or even video."

"So you can actually see them as individual's?" " Miranda breathed.

Andy nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, of course. They may have the same genetic makeup, but they are also unique. Their differences to a casual observer are minimal, but they are there if you look closely enough."

Cassidy returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, one topped with whipped cream, pink marshmallows and chocolate syrup. "Here you are Andy." Cassidy smiled as she handed Andy her mug and a spoon. "And your drink mom, a no-frills hot choc but packed full of scrummy goodness."

Miranda offered her daughter a wide smile. "Thank you, Bobbsey."

Cassidy sat down on the couch next to her mom as Caroline entered the room with a mug for herself and Cassidy. Passing the drink to Cassidy, she sat in a chair opposite the one Andy was seated in.

All three Priestly's watched as Andy closed her eyes and inhaled before tasting her drink and humming in happiness. She took a larger gulp and licked cream off her lips. "Mm, a nice touch with the peppermint," Andy said. "This is delicious, Munchkin's. Thanks."

"Peppermint?" Miranda questioned, her chest tightening slightly as Andy nodded. Wracking her brains, she realised there was one peppermint flavoured product in the house. She cut her eyes at her twins who were watching Andy raptly as she scooped cream and marshmallow's onto her spoon and closed her eyes in absolute joy. "Andréa would you like some more?" Miranda asked. Andy opened her eyes and nodded happily in agreement.

"That would be amazing. This has to be one of the best hot chocolate's I've tasted." Miranda observed as Andy's eyes fell closed as she fought a yawn. "After that, I should go and let you ladies get on with your evening." She yawned again loudly. "Sorry, the heat of the fire and..." Andy stood from the chair and swaying slightly stepped away from the fire. "Whoa, head rush. I should have taken the time to eat earlier."

The twins giggled and Miranda stood. Pulling Andy towards where she had been sat she proceeded to push the brunette down onto the wide couch. "Andréa put your feet up and relax. I'll get you that second drink and a snack." She picked up Andy's empty mug and glared at the twins. "Cassidy, Caroline, I require your assistance in the kitchen."

Cassidy gulped audibly as Caroline frowned, they both knew they were busted. "Yes, mom." They whispered, standing quickly.

Miranda shook out a throw and placed it over Andy's legs as she raised them onto the sofa with a sigh. She looked down at the young woman to find her bestowing one of her brightest smiles. "You're spoiling me," Andy whispered. Leaning forward, Miranda brushed a loose curl from Andy's face before spinning around and stalking from the room.

Miranda walked to the kitchen unsteadily, her mind whirling, as the twin's followed meekly behind. Walking to the sink she raised Andy's mug to her nose and sniffed. There were definite peppermint undertones.

She spoke quietly, keeping her back to the twins. "What did you do to Andréa's drink?" She asked.

"Well, she looked tired and was cold. We didn't want her to wake up alone in her cold apartment tomorrow, we overheard her arguing with her super because her heating's been broken for nearly a week..." Cassidy trailed off as she spotted Miranda's back stiffening.

"We remembered that you take that green stuff to help you get to sleep," Caroline explained. "We took it from your nightstand and..."

Miranda turned quickly. "You gave Andréa my Temazepam?" Caroline gripped Cassidy's hand, and they took a step back. Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bobbsey's, that is a prescribed medication from my doctor to assist with insomnia. As you have learned mommy struggles to sleep when she is anxious or stressed. Andréa probably does not require a sleep aid and..." She thought of the potential side effects. "Oh shit!"

Miranda started to panic and thoughts filtered through her brain.

 _What if Andréa was allergic to Temazepam?_  She'd need to watch Andréa carefully for the signs. She thought back to the literature she'd been provided after Paris. A rash, itching, difficulty breathing or swallowing or swelling of the face, lips, throat or tongue. She doubted Andréa suffered from sleep apnoea or glaucoma.

 _What if Andréa takes another medication that could be affected?_  She was aware that this medication couldn't be taken with other medication that helped with depression or anxiety. She shook her head. Andréa had too much of a sunny disposition to be hiding mental illness but she could have allergies and the medication could counteract antihistamines, she could have drunk some wine, or be a drug user. Miranda shook her head again.

 _What if she dies in the night? Where could I hide the body? I'd have to pay off Roy. Oh, fuck! What about the Press?_  She thought of the headline.  _ **'Dragon kills her dragon tamer.'**_  Miranda roused herself and took a deep breath as she met her daughter's eyes.

The twins were gaping at Miranda, they had never heard her cuss or seen panic flowing so clearly in her eyes. "Mom, we didn't mean to...we just thought..." Cassidy started crying as tears pooled in Caroline's eyes.

"I know Bobbsey's. Clean up in here and go to bed. I will fix this." Miranda stated. "I'll check on Andréa and then I'll be up to tuck you in."

"Okay mom," Caroline whispered as Miranda moved quickly out of the kitchen. She caught Caroline grumbling as she entered the den. "Great idea, Cass. We are so being punished for this."

"I didn't know Caro, shut up and help me clear these cups." Cassidy spat back.

Miranda closed her eyes. Opening them, she saw Andy had curled herself deeper into the throw; she had her mouth open and was breathing deeply. Moving towards the couch she knelt near Andy's head and leaned towards her ear. "Andréa, you cannot sleep there." She whispered.

"Mm, not moving. Smells like M'randa, like home." Andy mumbled. Miranda couldn't help but smile.

"Andréa, wake up and come with me." Andy opened one eye blearily.

Taking in Miranda's concerned eyes, her mouth fell open. "You an Angel?" Andy asked.

"No Andréa, far from it. But I do need you to come with me." Miranda whispered.

"Legs don't wanna move M'randa," Andy explained. "Feels like am floatin' an' I'm sleepy. But I can't sleep, not 'ere, you said so."

Miranda watched as Andy's eyes fell closed as she battled the effects of the medication she had unknowingly consumed. "Andréa give me your hand." She demanded.

"I'd give you anythin'," Andy mumbled. "Already 'ave my heart."

Shaking her head at the brunette's words, she pulled Andy's long legs around so she was sitting upright. Hooking her arms under Andy's armpits she eased herself back to a standing position pulling the young woman with her. Andy stumbled into her and she caught the young woman round her waist. "Now Andréa, I need you to help me."

"Mm'kay." Andy pressed herself closer as she placed her arms around Miranda's back and trailed her nose along Miranda's cheek. "You soft an' you smell good too."

Miranda knew she was blushing. "Thank you Andréa." She took a deep breath as goosebumps erupted on her skin when Andy's lips trailed down her neck. "Andréa I need you to stop that and focus. Take small steps forward with me. I will help tuck you into bed..."

She smiled as Andy pouted and pulled her forward as she stepped backwards slowly. "That's good..." She trailed off as she reached the stairs. "How the fuck am I supposed to manage this?" Miranda asked herself.

She heard the small giggle coming from the brunette and rolled her eyes as Andy turned slack in her arms. "Andréa how much do you weigh?" Miranda attempted to wake the young woman.

"I'm a four," Andy muttered against her neck.

"Andréa I may need to carry you if you cannot help me. How much do you fucking weigh?"

"151," Andy muttered darkly. "Smart...Not fat."

"I know." Miranda was getting frustrated. Looking up she saw Cassidy and Caroline watching her struggle. "Cassidy Anne Priestly get your butt down here and help me with Andréa. If you are not down here in two minutes, I'm cancelling Christmas." She looked at Andy, hearing her mumble. "Did you just call me the Grinch?" She asked.

"Mm, yep. A beeau'iful silver-haired Grinch..." Andy held her tighter and hummed as Caroline and Cassidy stepped down the stairs quickly.

Cassidy looked at her mom and stepped beside Andy placed her arms around her waist. "Andy, why don't you lean on me and Caro?" Caroline followed suit on the opposite side.

"Nah, Munch. I will squish you." Andy fought against the swirling tiredness. She leaned heavily on Miranda as she and the twins eased themselves up the steps.

It took the three Priestly's almost 15 minutes to get Andy to Miranda's bedroom. Sitting Andy gently on the bed Miranda looked as Cassidy knelt before the brunette and pulled her socks off, dropping each on the floor.

"Mom, she can't sleep in her clothes." Cassidy reminded.

"She'll have to. I can't undress her." Miranda said softly, suddenly embarrassed.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and sat beside Andy. "Hey, Andy, lift your arms." Andy did so, and Cassidy knelt behind her and lifted her sweater over her head.

Caroline looked at Miranda. "Stand her up slightly, mom." Miranda did so and waited as her daughters worked together to pull Andy's jeans down. Miranda was shocked to see Andy was wearing a blue tank and men's boxers. She was captivated.

"See mom; we kept her modesty intact and now she can sleep comfortably." Cassidy grinned as Miranda scowled.

Looking down at Andy, she saw she was wearing a smile as her eyes closed. She stepped forward and untied Andy's hair. She pushed the young woman against the pillows. Pulling the comforter from under her, she pulled it across and watched as Andy snuggled farther in with a hum of contentment. Miranda realised she found that a sleepy Andy was even more adorable.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the twins. "Nothing like tonight is ever to happen again. Have I made myself clear?" Miranda asked.

"Yes mom, we wouldn't want to harm Andy, she's the best," Caroline said honestly. "We just thought...well, Cass told you."

"I know my Bobbsey's. Come, it's time for bed. I'll tuck you in and then put Andréa's wet clothing in the wash and..." Miranda trailed off as she looked towards the brunette. "Well, I'll stay with her and ensure she's okay through the night."

She led her daughters to their room further down the corridor and watched as they climbed into bed. Placing a soft kiss on their head, she pulled each in for a hug.

"You like Andy, don't you?" Cassidy asked sleepily.

"She's been an exceptional assistant," Miranda said.

"But do you like her more than as your assistant?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She's a beautiful young woman, inside and out," Miranda stated honestly.

"You should ask her on a date. We know she likes you too." Cassidy mumbled before burrowing down under her comforter.

Miranda sat back and looked at her daughter's bright blue eyes, twinkling at her. "I once told Andréa there are certain things I could ask that would be met with an instant refusal; I'm sure that would be one of them."

Caroline spoke quietly. "Well you don't know until you ask, you may actually be pleasantly surprised."

Miranda smirked and stood up. "Goodnight Bobbsey's, I love you."

"Love you too mom." They whispered in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda slipped into the other side of her bed two hours later and pulled the book and a stash of post-it notes onto her lap. She had checked on Andy periodically between washing and drying the wet clothes the young woman had left in the foyer and organising the twins Christmas presents.

Due to Andy's company in her bed, Patricia was settled with Cassidy and Caroline, and both girls and the large dog were fast asleep.

She shook her head and attempted to concentrate. Her focus was scattered due to the gorgeous woman by her side.

She took the opportunity to glance across at the brunette and smiled at the sight. Andy was sprawled on her back with her face turned towards Miranda. Her hand up my her face in a slight fist. Her lips were moving gently as she dreamt.

Miranda's gaze travelled from the curls framing Andy's face to the long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. She then let her gaze travels to the pouting red lips down Andy's throat to her chest, which rose and fell with her deep breaths.

Miranda gasped as she realised the comforter had slipped and Andy's tank had raised in sleep. Her eyes devoured Andy's taut stomach.

Tearing her eyes away she slid from the bed and made her way to her en-suite. Closing the door, she leant against it heavily. A cold shower was needed if she was going to get through tonight.

Thirty minutes later she returned to the bed and saw Andy had moved to her side. Climbing into the bed she settled down and slid more under the comforter waiting for sleep to take hold.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke to feel a warm body pressed flush against her back and a hand on her breast. Looking down at her watch she saw it was 4:15 am. She cursed her internal body clock.

She still felt drowsy but was more refreshed than she had been for a long while. She was confused; however. She couldn't remember getting home; she certainly did not know how she could have ended up in bed with someone. The last thing she remembered was sharing hot chocolate with...

"Miranda!" She exclaimed looking around and taking in the large, beautifully decorated space.

"Do be quiet Andréa; it is still far too early." Miranda's sleep filled husky voice echoed through her brain as the hand on her breast moved down causing her to feel a jolt of electricity in the pit of her stomach.

"Mir...Miranda, why am I in your bed?" Andy asked breathlessly. "I mean...well how...um..." She stuttered as she realised she was breaking one of Miranda's cardinal rules. Never question Miranda.

Miranda sighed. "Well, that would be thanks to my twins." She turned onto her back and arranging her pillows sat up slightly. "The hot chocolate they fed you, unfortunately, held a sleeping aid. They had it in their mind that they wanted you to be here this morning." She shook her head. "I will provide my sincerest apologies for this behaviour now. It will not happen again."

"They...you...well, any of you could have just asked me to stay, I would have happily agreed," Andy whispered as she turned to face Miranda. "All I had planned was a TV series, Thai food, and maybe a cheap bottle of wine." She admitted. Andy looked at the older woman and saw her looking unguarded, her face makeup free. She watched as Miranda turned her face away with a blush rising up her neck to her cheeks. "You were spooning me?" Andy questioned.

Miranda blushed even more. "So it seems."

"Are you always the big spoon?" Andy chuckled, suddenly feeling less nervous with the older woman.

"Andréa, I...I...there was no reason for me to be pressed against you like that." Miranda sputtered as she made to move from the bed. "It was unconsciously done."

Andy sat up and grasped Miranda's wrist lightly. "Was it?" She was breaking another of Miranda's cardinal rules. Never touch Miranda.

Miranda sat back on the edge of the bed as Andy released her arm. She placed her head in her hands, her shoulders slumping. "It was unconsciously done Andréa but I...well, I...I am not usually comfortable sharing my space so with anyone, but somehow in the night, my body responded to yours in sleep, seeking your warmth, the comfort and safety you bring to my life. It is quite disconcerting." Miranda turned and crossing her feet under her she gazed at the young woman she had shared her bed with.

Andy smiled and sat back against the headboard. "Well, I can say that waking up to you was unexpected; however..." She bit her lip.

"However?" Miranda questioned hesitantly.

"However, if this was to ever happen again, that would be wonderful." Andy lowered her head shyly as Miranda thought about the words.

Moving closer Miranda lifted Andy's head to catch her eyes. "Andréa..." She whispered. "...you cannot mean...well, what do you mean? Please tell me."

"Did you know I had a low tolerance to painkillers and to benzodiazepines?" Andy asked. She watched as Miranda gasped and shook her head. "If my mom was talking to me, I would have her tell you. She would tell you that I speak the blatant truth when under the influence of drugs like Percocet or any benzo's. I suffered anxiety after a car accident at 18 and...well my parents found out some startling truths about my future decisions. I left Pre-law at Stanford and transferred to English and Journalism at Northwestern." Andy blushed as she remembered some of her words. "I can't believe I called you a beautiful silver-haired Grinch," Andy whispered nervously.

Miranda chuckled. "I have been called far worse. Do you remember all you said?" She asked.

"No, just some things, it's like I was dreaming," Andy admitted. "Whatever I said would have been the truth though Miranda, that I can assure you."

"You told me I was soft and smelled good, like home. You told me you would give me anything and that I have your heart." Miranda quirked her eyebrow and chuckled. "You asked me if I was an angel."

Andy giggled. "I can only imagine how much you rolled your eyes at me at that comment."

"Do I already have your heart Andréa?" Miranda asked breathlessly.

"Miranda, I..." Andy trailed off and closed her eyes against the overpowering fear. "Yes, you do." She admitted.

Miranda scooted closer and moved her hand to the back of Andy's neck, entwining her fingers against the hair there. Pulling Andy closer she whispered. "Then let me give you mine." Brushing a soft kiss on Andy's lips she was surprised when Andy grasped her hips and pulled her against her as she deepened their kiss.

Miranda moved and straddled Andy's hips and brushed her tongue against Andy's full bottom lip requesting access. Andy granted it quickly and moaned as their tongues began their dance for dominance.

The sound of giggles broke them apart. Letting go quickly Miranda turned to find Cassidy and Caroline stood in the doorway. Cassidy was brushing her bare feet nervously against the plush carpet as Caroline continued to giggle. Raising her head Caroline smiled widely. "Does this mean that Andy's agreed to a date?"

"A date?" Andy queried. She hadn't thought much past the moment they were sharing.

Miranda turned back to Andy and smiled shyly. "How about it?" Miranda asked nervously.

Andy pretended to consider the offer before providing the women in her lap a large smile. "Yes, Miranda."

"Then we'll have a brunch date tomorrow." Miranda declared. She bit back a smile when she saw Andy hesitating. She had heard Andy making arrangements and had been furious at the thought of Andréa starting to date again after the fry cook's abrupt departure.

"Um, would you mind if we made it a double date?" Andy asked hesitantly, her thoughts flittering to Doug. She'd been thinking about introducing him to Nigel.

"Acceptable." Miranda smiled widely and moved off Andy's lap. "But once brunch is over the rest of the day is mine."

"Of course Miranda." Andy watched as Miranda gestured to the twins.

"Don't just stand there Bobbsey's." Miranda mock glared at her daughter's causing the young girls to laugh loudly as they charged further into the room and jumped on the bed between the women.

Cassidy looked at Andy and offered a nervous smile. "Hey Andy, I'm sorry."

"Are you really Munchkin?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Nah, I was just being polite. I knew you guys just needed a little push." Cassidy found herself being pulled into a tight hug and tickled.

They settled against each other quietly and Cassidy heard the whispered words. "Just promise you won't spike anymore of my drinks Cass."

"I promise if you swear not to hurt my mom." Cassidy grinned up at the brunette.

"I wouldn't dream of it Munchkin, that's an easy promise to make," Andy whispered.

The twins knew it would be a commitment Andy would keep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** The exact story idea from Shipsterella was;  
>  _Andy is delivering the book on Christmas Eve when Miranda calls her into the study. While they're talking, the twins deliver two mugs of hot chocolate to Andy and good intentions of knocking Andy out so she wakes up at the townhouse with them on Christmas morning have unintended consequences including a panicked Miranda imagining the headlines over an assistant being found dead in her home._


End file.
